Haku's Journey
by Holdenia
Summary: Haku is on a journey when he comes under attack by ninjas with strange symbols on their headbands. [oneshot] Please Read&Review.


**Haku's Journey**

I don't own Naruto

It was a mild spring day when we join Haku on an important journey. He was walking rather slowly as if it was a normal day, but it wasn't. Three groups were plotting against Haku, but he only had a slight thought about what he was told earlier.

---earlier---

"Haku this is where you must go", said a scratchy voice, "you may be ambushed by forces on your way. They are ninja from..."

The memory fades as Haku continues his journey. All is going seemingly smooth until Haku reaches a stream. He bends down for a drink of water, when he sees them. There were about 20 or so ninja in the trees with a bullseye mark on their forehead protectors.

"I see you up there, you can come down", said Haku.

Simultaneosly all of them jump from the tree swaying the branches as they fall the branches sway and leaves float to the ground.

"We have been ordered to stop you from reaching your destination, ninja of the mist.", said what appeared to be a leader in a red uniform while the rest were wearing blue.

"This is a matter of the upmost importance I will not let anyone stand in my way", said Haku fiercly.

"Then we will forcibly stop you", said the leader.

Them four of the men ran at Haku, they were way out of their league. Haku formed the water from the stream into six frozen squares and before the four ninja knew what was going they were trapped in Haku's cube. Haku then used the precious water from the stream to form 30 shurikens that floated in midair. Everyone, even the ninja in the cube were curious to see what the shuriken would do.

Haku snapped his finger and all 30 went flying towards the remaining 16. 10 were able to get out of the way but 6 of the bullseye ninja weren't so lucky. Haku then clapped his hands, making his ice box compress crushing all four inside the abbyss. 8 of the living tryed to make a run for it while he was killing their comrades but it was to their surprise that suddenly they could not move.

They were completely stiff and could not run another inch as Haku said something

"Forgive me", Haku said as he quickly opened his fists from their balled state. The 8 cowards blood came rushing out of ever millimeter of their bodies as their dry corpses fell to the wet crimson ground.

All that was left was the leader and a simple peon. Haku thrusted his arms towards the leader and a gust of wind tossed him up into the air until he was no longer visible.

"I will do nothing to harm you", Haku said the the remaining footsoldier.

As Haku started to walk away towards his destination the leader fell from the sky landing on the ninja instantly killing the last of the bullseye shinobi.

Before Haku left he filled his rather large cantina with the cold river from the stream. For what seemed like an eternity Haku walked without sign of fatigue.

He came upon a field with few trees and no water when suddenly over 100 kunai were hurled in his direction. Before they hit he quickly opened his canina and made the water freeze a strong barrier around him. After the barrage was over and Haku noticed the "K" markings on the kunai, he knew who his attacker was. They were shinobi with the same "K" that was on their weapons on their forehead protectors.

"I assume you were sent to stop me", said Haku as his barrier turned to water floating in the air.

All that one of the others gave him was a nod of the head.

"Then lets make haste", said Haku as the floating water turned to 2 katanas of equal size made of ice. Haku spit in the air and as soon as it left his mouth it turned to a swirling dart that hit a ninja in the back in the neck, with that it began. there were originally 31 of them (30 now because of the dart) and they came at him in aggresive waves of 3.

The first wave came at him and he stabbed a katana through ones chest the on the far right, sliced the one on the lefts stomach, jumped over the one in the middle and snatched the katana out of his first victim and decapitated the reaming one. until wave four he dispatched them in a fairly simple way, but when wave four charged at him he froze them with the sweat on their bodies. They were covered in sweat so he could control their movements rathe easily. He used these human puppets to take out wave 5 and 6 until he made the sweat turn to jagged ice sicles that impaled them. There were 12 ninjas left for Haku to deal with.

He pointed his arms at the 12 and used his wind element to make 6 of them's lungs expand until they popped eventually leaving them to suffocat while the 6 survivers thought out a plan for the ever closer Haku.

2 of them used earth style to try to get an advantage but the same earth that they moved through would soon be their doom because at that moment Haku sensed a large amount of water...underground. The water crushed the two earth users as it burst from the ground in a geyser formation. Haku slammed his fists together making more than half the water go down the throats of three of the remaining shinobis. The water drudged down their throats until they exploded in a wet fury. Then the last shinobi threw four shuriken in Haku's direction that were moving to fast to dodge or block, they hit him in the shoulders flinging him to the ground.

Haku with one eye half open from pain pointed an arm in the direction of his attacker and the water rushes at him engulfing him then Haku snapped his finger and the water froze around the ninja, he was frozen solid but still alive. Haku walked towards the ice pile and gave it one hard punch shattering it and the one inside as well.

Haku was on the brink of success less than a mile from his destination when 5 ninja in raggedy uniforms with an "F" on their forehead protectors came out of nowhere.

"We are the last line stopping you from reaching "there" you cannot pass." Haku made some hand symbols with a frustrated look on his face. This illusion gave the 5 the feeling they were drowning when then Haku got what he was after. One of them was so frightened that he pissed in his pants, Haku used the urine to painlessly strangle those who stood in his way.

Haku entered a large building where he was greeted by an elderly man in a blue vest.

"Hello youngster welcome to Wal-Mart we heard you went through the forces of Target, K-Mart, and Freds to get here.", said the old man.

"It takes longer to get here every time", said Haku.

"Well enjoy your shopping sir", said the man.


End file.
